Firey's Love
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: Years have passed and Li came back to sakura. But something is wrong with one of the Clow cards. Will they be able to figure it out? R/R


K. This fic is dedicated to my friend Sumiki. Soz if this isn't exactly what u expected in the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FIREY'S LOVE  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I dun on the characters in Cardcaptors. I just write fics for my own entertainment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Years have passed. Sakura was now in High-school and was reunited with Li (^_~). Though it had been awhile, the Clow Book was still in Sakura's drawer. She opens it every now and then to relive the memories with Kero and Li when they were young. This time, though, it was different. She didn't open the Clow Book to relive the memories. She had been feeling a weird aura and when she opens the book, a red-orange kind of aura was being given off, so she called Li over to check it out.  
Once Li came over, Sakura opened the book once again and a red-orange aura was set off and even Li got surprised when he saw it. Sakura then took out all the cards the she had. One by one, she separated it and one by one she placed it by the table.   
"What is it, Li?" Sakura asked as Li looked over the cards.  
"Sakura, close your eyes and focus on the cards. Use your power to feel the presence then pick up the card that you think it's coming from." Li instructed.  
Sakura did what Li said and....  
"Firey. It's coming from Firey, Li." Sakura said, not taking her eyes off the card.  
"I wonder what could be wrong?" Li thought.  
"Well, it has been a while since I have done this, but let's go outside." Sakura said as she brought out the staff she used to capture the Clow Cards.  
"Firey Card! Release and dispell! Firey!" Sakura said as her wand hit the card and release Firey from the card.  
Firey then came out of it's card and it floated in front of Sakura. It usually has this mischievous smile, but this time, it only had a faint smile and looked at Sakura's eyes then flew away from them.  
"Firey, don't-" Li interrupted Sakura.  
"Let it be, Sakura. It probably wants some time alone." Li explained.  
"But, I.... how?" Sakura asked.  
"We'll just recapture it if it causes a lot of damage. Besides, the Lasen board will warn us if anything happens." Li replied.  
"Let's follow it, Li. I want to see what's troubling Firey." She said, running to her room and took some clothes out of the closet which left Li staring at her in a funny way then blinking. Sakura then came back out wearing a battle robe similar to Meilin with slight differences, Madison made this for her recently. The red parts were crimson pink, and the white parts were yellow and instead of Kero's face, it was the picture of the teddy bear that Li gave her before he left. Sakura then came back and she saw Li had his hands together and a dark green aura was releases which caused Sakura to close her eyes. When the light faded, Li was standing there in his old battle costume.  
"Now it can be just like old times," Li smiled.  
"Well since I caught Firey once with this, I'll just use it for old times sake. Let's fly!" she said as her old wand grew wings and Li and her rode on it to spy on Firey  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Speaking of Firey *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Firey was flying in the sky and was watching people walk together in couples. Firey let out a sigh and went to the temple ( you know, the one where Sakura caught the Maze Card).  
'Why am I getting these feelings? Am I lonely because I don't have anyone with me?" Firey thought, 'Even the Card Mistress have someone that loves her, the descendant of the one who crated us, the Clow Cards.'  
Firey then created 2 small people-like figures that was made out of fire and they found each other in love. Firey then let out a sigh again which caused the two to turn back into fire and it continued to burn. Firey then spread out her wings and flew to another part of the city. Upon seeing that, Sakura and Li jumped down from the tree that they were hiding in.  
"So Firey's lonely." Sakura said, gripping her staff tighter.  
"Sakura," Li began, " Do you have your own staff with you?"  
"The one that I use to catch and make Sakura Cards from?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Li replied.  
"I have it, but what do you need it for?" She asked, confused.  
Li smirked and Sakura understood. They are planning something to make Firey happy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In the playground, near the penguin slide *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Firey gets even more upset as she saw more couples in the park that just came from the zoo. Firey was about to put something on fire when something caught her eyes. Another was figure was approaching her, a guy with spiky hair, fair skin but also has the same glow as Firey and also has wings, half of is body wasn't visible since it was covered with fire. Fire smiled at the sight of this character and smiled. And for a while they were there and without even knowing it, they were kissing each other passionately on the lips, as if they were made for each other. She gasped as she saw the Card Mistress and the Descendant of Clow Reed were there, watching them.  
***  
"All right, Li! I'm ready." Sakura said as she brought out her staff.  
Li then held his sword in front of him and said a small chant, after that he said, "Now! Element! Fire!"  
"Return to your power. CONFINE!" Sakura said as she captured the fire that Li released. I then became a Sakura card called "Blaze Card". Sakura looked at it and smiled. "I hope Firey will like him."   
"We have to hurry then, she's about to burn something." Li said pointing to Firey who was about to burn something.   
"Blaze card! Go up to Firey! Release and dispell!" Sakura said, releasing Blaze.  
Blaze flew up to Firey and got together as if they have known each other for a long time, then they kiss. After they broke the kiss, Firey was surprised to see Sakura and Li watching them from below. Firey then told Blaze to go with her to speak with the Clow Mistress. Blaze nodded and flew down with his love.  
"I'm happy to see you smile again, Firey." Sakura said.  
Firey nodded and took Blaze's hand.  
"Let's go to the mountains then," Sakura said, " The view there is gorgeous and no one will suspect anything wrong there."  
Firey and Blaze agreed and started to fly off.  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Sakura said trying to chase them.  
"Sakura, use fly." Li said smiling.  
Sakura then brought out her Clow staff and released Fly. Both her and Li jumped on the wand and Li gave Sakura and unexpected kiss on the lips.  
"And what was that for, may I ask?" Sakura asked giggling.  
"Just a little thank you for waiting for me all these years." Li replied slightly blushing.  
"Well, you're welcome." Sakura said back, returning his kiss.  
They then flew to the mountains where Firey and Blaze already were but they were busy flying round and playing with each other. Sakura and Li found a good spot underneath a Cherry blossom tree and Li has his arms around Sakura and vice-versa.  
"You know Sakura, I'm so glad I found you. Just like Firey found Blaze." Li said smiling.  
"I know what you mean, Li. I know what you mean." Sakura said as she kissed Li on the Lips sweetly.  
It seemed like everything around them seems to disappear but not Firey and Blaze. They continued to fly and when they saw Sakura and Li kissing, they decided to do it too, not to copy Li and Sakura, but to show their feelings for each other.  
THE END  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay, that was way out of my league since Imma not used to make these kind of fics. Imma more into Action adventure, but tell me if this was okay. I'll try to make more of these.  
Here alwayz,   
Ritchie Waterfighter 


End file.
